life is hell
by demonika
Summary: Sakura wants team seven to reunite... but how? sasuke has gone to Orochimaru while Naruto is all changed after he comes back to the leaf village... he's so cold towards Sakura, even Kakashi doesn't care... what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE BIG NEWS!

She smiled, looking at their pictures always made a sad smile appear on her face. It had been so long since the trio had been to the mission together. It had almost been three years, Sakura counted. She flipped the album's page and looked at Sasuke's picture with Naruto. He had a haughty smirk on his face while Naruto was grinning madly. _It's been so long and I still can't stop thinking about this guy,_ she thought, cursing herself inwardly. The so-called team 7 had been divided just like a piece of paper. Even though it was hard to admit, but she missed being called _annoying _by the man she adored. The time when Sasuke had said goodbye to her still made her heart beat rapidly. His warm breath upon her ear was something she couldn't forget and those two words 'thank you' were more then enough to make her wish for his return.

He had gone to Orochimaru to become stronger in order to beat his brother, Itachi. Naruto had been away from the leaf village for almost two years and she rarely saw Kakashi sensei as she was getting her training from the fifth hokage.

Sakura sighed and stood up, placing the album in the drawer. She just couldn't let the past behind herself. _I have to get us all together!_

But how was the real question. She didn't know where Naruto was and she couldn't face Orochimaru herself. It was too dangerous; it meant putting her life on the line. She knew perfectly well that everyone was busy with their lives and that no one would help her, they had all left the past behind them and had started a new life but she wasn't one of them. She wanted her life to be perfect, the way it was before Sasuke left, before Orochimaru arrived in their village. She didn't want the third to die she wanted to have missions with her proper team. Her life had become so dull without Naruto and Sasuke, she missed their small quarrels and insults. Back then, she used to hate it but now came to realize how very important they both were for her even more important for each other. Before leaving, Naruto had promised her that he would surely drag Sasuke with him no matter what.

She saw the rays of sun coming through her bedroom window, indicating that the sun had made its appearance.

She made her way towards the wash room. Taking a small bath, she walked out of her room and into her parent's room. Their room was still the way it was, having the same refreshing smell. She cleaned it everyday and sprayed their favorite air freshener. They had died in the war, she wasn't sad because she knew they had died protecting their home, they were the true heroes along with many other's who sacrificed their body, strength, blood, life , everything they had for their home land and the people living in it, they weren't afraid of death.

After doing the usual, cleaning her parent's room, having breakfast, doing the dishes and taking another shower before going out, Sakura walked out of the house.

It was Sunday and she had the day off from practice, she walked aimlessly on the village's streets. She looked around; every house was recognizable because she knew everyone in the village. After covering a small distance, the park of the academy came into view. The only swing in the ground was empty. The time of graduation made its way into her mind, every one had graduated with their loved ones encouraging them except Naruto. The flash back of that day came into her mind. She saw Naruto sitting on the swing, alone. The adults were hugging and kissing their children on their success but no one even cared for him. She saw tears come to his eyes, he didn't wipe them away. His head was bowed; some children were pointing and making fun of him. She was also included in them. Back then, she hated him so much but now the same person was her best friend.

She walked up to the swing and touched it, it some how made her believe that she was touching him. She walked out of the ground and onto the street that led to the main walls of the village.

She climbed the wall, using the chakara technique. The view was perfect from up above, gave her the opportunity to relax. There were no sounds, the wind blowing pleasantly.

Sakura looked above her; the perfectly blue sky had small white clouds.

"I envy clouds!"

Shocked at hearing Shikamaru's voice, she looked beside her. Sure enough, the voice belonging to the person was standing next to her, looking at the sky.

"well hello," she tried to start a conversation, "How was your yesterday's mission?"

Shikamaru looked away from the clouds and at her face, "Fine."

Sakura nodded and looked up, "Where's Choji and Ino?"

"With Asuma, I suppose." He answered, "What are you doing here? Don't you have practice or something?"

"No." Sakura answered, she knew that Shikamaru was the type of guy who wanted to be alone and hated to be disturbed, "I think I better…"

"Do you know that…" He cut her off; it seemed that he wasn't listening to her, "that Naruto is coming back today?"

"Today?!" She shouted, "It's too early, what am I gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at her skeptically, _girls are always like this, it's so troublesome._

"I mean I'll have to go change and…" she started but he didn't listen and started walking in the opposite direction. He knew that once women started talking it was hard stopping them. He walked a few steps but her voice wasn't fading, he turned around, _what the…? Why is she following me?_

Sakura was walking behind him, explaining something in girls' language which he couldn't understand, _it's such a trouble._ He covered his ears with his hands but Sakura didn't stop talking.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible!!

A little appreciation would be nice so…um… HELLO!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. endangered

CHAPTER TWO: ENDANGERED

Sakura opened the main door of her house and walked inside. It was almost after mid-day when she returned at her place. After hearing the news of Naruto, she had gone to the hokage's office to confirm it. The fifth wasn't there but the guard, who was standing outside the office, had told her that Naruto along with Jiraya would arrive after a few hours.

Sakura locked the main door and walked into her room to decide what she would be wearing to welcome her team mate. Opening the wooden door of the closet, she sat down on her bed in the way so that her face was exactly in front of the cabinet. She sighed looking at her clothes; all were same, jeans and shirts, except for her sleeping robes and two gowns that were for special occasions. She stood up and started looking through the clothes that were hanging by hangers. A box at the bottom caught her attention and she took it out and placed it on her bed. She opened the lid of the box and her jaw dropped when she saw a beautiful light pink gown folded up in it. She took it out and walked in front of the full length mirror that was attached to her wall in the corner of the room, _just my size. _The gown was of light glittery pink color with purplish blue lace at the bottom and at the sleeves. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes upon.

Not wanting the dress to get dirty, she folded the gown again and made her way towards the box to place it back. She was about to place it back in when a small piece of paper caught her eyes. She rested the gown on the bed carefully and opened the folded up paper.

_Dear Sakura,_

_It's impossible to say that we will return home as you know that Orochimaru has invaded the village and it is our duty to protect it. We were just about to leave the home to fight him when this gown popped into my mind and I thought it necessary to pass it on to you. I should have given it to you myself but as you are on your mission and the third wants us to fight for the village I guess we don't have time. If I return, I'll give it to you myself and see my baby wear it. It was my dream to see my girl wear this gown and look even more beautiful. As I sit here I can almost imagine you wearing it…_

A drop of tear rolled down sakura's cheek as she imagined her mother sitting on her bed writing the letter. She looked at the gown and touched it softly as if touching it would mean being closer to her mother.

_No matter what Sakura, your father and I will always love you and when you feel lonely and sad just believe that we are with you… in your heart. We will always be watching you and just hope that you have a wonderful life. I want my baby to wear this gown in front of her love (that Uchiha) and swipe his heart. Always remember that your father and I will pray for you in the ups and downs of life. If you return from the mission and find that we died, always keep this in mind that your homeland is more important than your life and you have to protect it with all the energy you have._

_With you now and always,_

_Lots of love,_

_Your mother._

_P.s: never cry upon our death, we died protecting our village… protecting you._

Another tear rolled down her cheek as she re read the letter from her mother. It has been almost two years since her parents died and this box hadn't even once caught her attention. She laid a small kiss on the paper and rested it in the box again and placed the gown above it. She gave it one last look, _wear it and swipe his heart away. _She smiled and closed the lid, "I'm not sure about that mother." She whispered softly and took the box in her arms to place it back in the closet.

Sakura walked out of the bath room, wearing a pair of black jeans with a pink sleeveless shirt. She gave her image a look in the mirror, _not that bad_. She smiled and rubbed her wet hair with the towel that she was holding in her hands. She made herself a cup of tea before walking outside her house.

She started walking towards the hokage's office. On her way she noticed that there weren't any people walking on the streets, everything was so quite. She stopped in front of the huge building that was the hokage's office and looked around. There was no sign of the guard. Not giving it much thought she walked into the office and towards Tsunade's room. On her way towards it she passed Shizune who was running in the opposite direction; out of the building, with some papers in her hands.

Sakura stopped, "Hey." She called after her, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Naruto… injured. Emergency, got to go." she didn't stop running and in a few more seconds she was out of Sakura's sight.

Sakura's legs started shaking, Naruto was in a seriously condition. She dropped down on the floor and placed her head in her hands, tears falling from her eyes. _I don't want to lose him too, _she thought. Another thought crossed her mind and she stood up with new hope inside, _what if I can do something to help him?_

She started running towards the hospital as fast as she could. Once inside, she saw that the whole village was there. She walked up to the counter where an assistant was sitting and asked hurriedly, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki's room?"

The lady gave her a considerate glance, "No one is allowed to go…"

"Just tell me." Sakura demanded. There was not much time left.

"ICU: 24. Second floor in the end of the corri…"

Sakura started running towards the stairs, _hurry! _She chanted in her mind.

She ran towards the ends of the corridor and found Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba sitting on the benches. On the far corner, near the ICU was sitting another figure, _Jiraya sama? _His head was bowed down as if he was crying. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at her, "Everything is going to be alright." He said calmly.

Sakura ignored him, _how could he smile in this condition?_ She started walking towards the door, a hand grabbed her shoulder, "You are not allowed to go inside. The whole process will be disturbed and Naruto might lose his life." The last sentence of Kakashi made her stop. She felt her energy being drained away and she started falling on the floor but Kakashi steadied her and guided her towards a seat.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&R

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	3. what happened?

CHAPTER THREE: WHAT HAPPENED??

Sakura's head was in her hands when an understanding and caring pat on her shoulder made her look at the person's face. Ino was now sitting beside her and was patting her back as if to tell her that everything will be just fine. Sakura rubbed her eyes to erase any type of traces of tears and cleared her throat that made Ino look at her, "Thanks." She said honestly forgetting all the competition and grudge between them.

Ino moved her hand from Sakura's back and smiled at her, "That's what a friend is for."

She nodded and after looking around for a few seconds asked, "Where is Choji?"

"Um… eating I guess." Ino answered a little embarrassed.

The next few minutes passed slowly in which Shikamaru and Kiba talked a little and Kakashi just read the book in his hands while the two girls struggled to find something to say. Jiraya never looked up from his hands all of this time. There was a sound of running footsteps and they all looked up to find Gai's team running towards them. Gai sensei was leading the group with Lee on his side. They all stopped in front of them. Gai turned towards Kakashi while Lee turned to the girls. Ten ten took a seat on Sakura's side and Neji on Shikamaru's.

"What happened to Naruto kun?" Lee asked breathlessly.

"Don't know." Sakura's voice was marked with sadness. Lee looked at her understandingly and nodded before sitting next to Neji.

After a few more minutes Hinata was also there, "Na-Naruto kun's in there?" she asked Kiba who nodded and the next moment Kiba was holding her arm to steady the falling girl. He stood up still holding her and sighed, "Girls."

Shikamaru nodded, "So bothersome."

Kiba placed her arm on his shoulder and guided the fainted Hinata to an empty seat. Shino had also come and was now helping Kiba, "Where is Akamaru?"

"I left him in the house." Kiba explained.

"And Kurenai sensei?"

"Must be with other teachers." He assumed. He hadn't seen her the whole day.

Gai moved away from Kakashi and started making his way towards Jiraya angrily after hearing the whole story from Kakashi. Naruto and Jiraya were on their way towards the village this morning while on their way the Akatsuki's attacked them and Naruto had to use his nine tail chakra but that wasn't a help as they were more powerful and used some kind of device to suck his chakra. Jiraya tried to fight them but they were too powerful and a single blow from Itachi left him gasping for oxygen. And after few more punches and kicks Jiraya fainted but succeeded in destroying the device that was sucking Naruto's chakra. When he woke up after an hour or so, Naruto was barely breathing. The only question in his mind was that why had they left Naruto lying there instead of taking him with them. He however, took the boy in his arms and rushed towards the village before it was too late, ignoring his own injuries.

"If you…" Gai started angrily but stopped when the doors of the ICU opened and Tsunade walked out, exhausted. They all stood up except for Jiraya. He was looking at her hopefully. She looked down at the man and smiled, "Thanks to you, the boy is no longer in danger." Jiraya smiled back, stood up and gave her a hug happily which she returned.

There were shouting and cheering as the boys started congratulating each other and the girls started hugging and screaming happily.

"But I'm afraid that it will take a few months before we let him out of the hospital." She said when Jiraya let go, "and you are also injured." She added to Jiraya who just ignored her and started walking in the opposite direction, towards the stairs.

"Oye Jiraya," Tsunade called after the man.

Jiraya stopped and still looking ahead asked, "What about the demon fox?"

"It's safe inside Naruto."

With just a wave, Jiraya was out of their sight.

"I am so happy!" Sakura shrieked and wrapped her arms around her sensei's shoulders, squeezing him. He just looked at her confusedly and after a few minutes when she didn't let go, he patted her back slowly and cleared his throat. She looked up at his face with a wide grin then noticing that she was hugging Kakashi sensei, she let go instantly. "Sorry." She muttered slowly and rubbed her arm with her hand nervously, she was blushing furiously.

"It's alright." The man confirmed and smiled down at her. When he was sure that Sakura was feeling a little better, he turned around walked towards Tsunade for the details of Naruto's injuries.

Sakura turned away from him and moved her attention towards the girl lying on the bench. Hinata was still unconscious, Sakura knew that the fifth was tired so she thought of saving her the trouble and curing Hinata herself. She placed her palm on her forehead to take her temperature; it was normal. She chanted some incantations before placing her palms upon Hinata's chest and transferring some of her own chakara into her body.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura heard Kiba's concerned voice. "Is she alright?"

Sakura looked away from Hinata's face and at Kiba's, "Yeah, just fine. Go bring a glass of water."

After a minute or two, she removed her palms and sighed. Hinata was still lying there unconscious and Sakura didn't have the time to waste on her. She had to go see Naruto but she just couldn't leave her lying here either.

"Here." She looked up and saw Kiba holding a glass. She thanked him and took it from him and gulped down the water in the glass then again started transferring her chakra. After sometime a sound escaped Hinata's lips so Sakura let go and helped her into a sitting position, by that time everyone had gathered there watching Sakura do her work. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and after seeing so many people around her asked, "What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed in relief and with the back of her hand wiped the sweat away, "Nothing." She then took a step back only to collapse into someone. She turned around and saw Kakashi standing there, "Sorry." She muttered. He nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. She started walking towards the opposite bench were Tsunade was sitting only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kakashi standing there, smiling down at her, "good job Sakura. You have grown up."

She also gave him a smile and when he removed his hand she turned around and started walking towards the fifth.

"So you brought that girl into consciousness?" the fifth asked when Sakura reached her. Sakura nodded and Tsunade nodded back. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks madam." She smiled at her then remembering why she was here asked, "um… I was wondering, can I go and visit Naruto?"

"No you can't Sakura, not until he is shifted into a room." She replied, "And it will take him a few days to regain his consciousness."

Sakura's face fell, "When would he be shifted to a room?"

"By tomorrow or the day after that, depending upon his condition." The fifth stood up and placed her hand upon her shoulder, "He is fine now." She assured. Sakura gave her a sad smile.

"Thank you."

"For what?" The fifth asked.

"For everything you have done for Naruto. If you weren't here God knows he would have died." A tear rolled down her eyes. She had waited three damn years to see her team mates and when one of them had returned to her, he was barely breathing.

"It was my job." She said and wiped her tear with her hand and gave her a small hug. "I have an appointment with someone so I should get going." With a small pat on the back, Tsunade left.

That night, after three whole years Sakura slept looking forward to the next day.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A/N: um… so it took me a while to update and I am sorry about that. What do you guys think about this chapter??? I really hope you enjoyed it. Do leave a review once in a while… I won't bite, much… No seriously, I won't.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	4. A little too late

CHAPTER FOUR: A LITTLE TOO LATE

A few days passed without much to do for Sakura other than sit on the chair beside Naruto, waiting for him to wake up but he hadn't gained consciousness yet and she was desperately waiting to hear his voice. She would sit beside the bed all day long till it was closing time in the night. She had also taken leave from the fifth for a week.

It was the fifth day since Naruto had been sifted to a room and Sakura was, as always, sitting on the chair beside the bed. There was a knock on the closed door and Sakura cleared her throat before saying, "Come in."

Sakura's back was facing the door but the thick sweet smell of the perfume that followed the person inside told Sakura who it was even without looking at them, "Ino." Sakura greeted and stood up in welcome.

Ino nodded in greeting and sat down in front of the chair, on the bed. It disturbed Sakura but she ignored it and sat down on the soft cushioned surface of the chair.

"Still no progress?" Ino asked giving Naruto a glance. Sakura just shook her head then a thought made its way towards her mind, _She's here for the first time. _Kakashi paid regular visits to Naruto since he was shifted, even Shikamaru and Gara had visited him twice. Lee always came with Gai sensei everyday but Ino? Not once had she visited him. So either that she wanted to talk to her in private or the guilt of not going to the hospital to check on his fellow companion was the reason for her being there.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked into her eyes, "It's nice to know that you've finally decided to pay his a little visit."

"Yeah well..." Sakura didn't miss the embarrassed glint in her eyes but it was there for just a second and before she could even register it, it was gone. Ino looked broke the eye contact and looked at Naruto's peaceful face, "He'll be fine." She lifted her hand touched his forehead with her finger tips lightly. Sakura felt the urge to smash her hand away from his forehead for showing fake concern but she swallowed it and instead tried to focus on Naruto's peaceful expressions.

"Anyways," Ino placed her hand back in her lap and looked at Sakura, "I was here to let you know that the fifth wanted to see you. Of course Naruto was the main reason I was here, since I was coming her I thought I should deliver the massage to you." She smiled sweetly at Sakura as if almost asking her for forgiveness. Sakura sighed, _she just feels guilty. She's not pretending to care for Naruto. _She tried to tell herself, _of course she cares about him, he's her comrade._

Sakura smiled back at her then she remembered that she had been called by he nurse to take the medicines for Naruto. She didn't wanted Naruto to be alone because Tsunade had assured her that he'll be regaining conscious in a day or two so she looked at Ino considering her options. Finally she decided that leaving Ino with Naruto for a few minutes won't hurt anyone, "Are you planning on staying a little while?"

Ino looked beside her, at the peaceful form of the boy that lay in the bed unmoving, "Well, I can keep you company if you like but I have a few…"

"That's okay, I know you might be busy but can you at least stay for a few more minutes?" Sakura glanced at the big wall clock that was hanging in front of her and stood up not wanting to be late.

"Yeah I can stay but where are _you_ going?" she eyed her suspiciously as Sakura opened the door of the room.

"I'll be back in a minute." She walked out, "Don't leave him alone." Ino heard Sakura's voice before the door closed.

Ino relaxed her stiff posture and again looked at Naruto, sure he was hurt but Ino didn't have much time to take care of him while Sakura leave him alone. It wasn't like she didn't feel bad about him but she was sure that he was better than before. Shikamaru was keeping her inform of his situation and Choji too. It was just that she had a lot of work other than waiting for Sakura to return from where ever she had gone. Ino exhaled deeply, _I have no other option other than waiting here._

Sakura walked up to the reception desk and smiled politely, "Where can I find Nurse Haley?"

"Sakura!" the lady sitting in the reception area greeted her, "Lets see." She turned to the screen of her computer and after a while looked back at her, "I think she's in ward 12 right now. Well that's what the schedule says. Is everything alright?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, just fine. It's just that she asked me to pick up the new assigned medicines for Naruto. Can I go meet up with her in there?"

"Yes of course." The receptionist assured, "The patient in ward 12 is much or less fine now and will be discharged in a few days so it's not a tiniest bit problem for you to go and talk to Haley there."

Sakura smiled and turned around, "See you later then."

"Bye."

Ward 12 contained a small girl, about five years old and her mother as her warden. When Sakura knocked on the door and walked in when she was told to, Nurse Haley was there injecting the medicine in the girls arm.  
They all greeted her, the girl had actually thought that Sakura was there to meet her so Sakura pretended that she was and talked to her a little. She even brushed the girl's hair on her insistence. The woman was very thankful to her, kissed her hands and smiled, "You are an angel. My little girl hadn't smiled for a week now. She hadn't even talked; I thought she might have forgotten how to speak."

"It's alright, really." Sakura patted her back. She took the medicines from Haley and told them that she should really get going.

"You'll come tomorrow, right?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Aren't you going to get discharge?" Sakura asked instead of answering. The girl didn't answer and crossed her arms around over her chest looking at the nurse as if it was her fault.

Haley smiled and patted her head lightly, "It's not my fault, doctor's orders."

Sakura smiled at the two girls, "I'll come tomorrow then."

"Yay!" the small girl cheered happily and her mother smiled at Sakura thankfully. Sakura walked up beside the girl and gave her a small hug before leaving the three alone and closing the door behind her.

Cheerfully, she walked towards Naruto's ward with his medicines in her hands. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but stopped when she heard Ino's voice, "I've been here all along with you."

"Wh-where am I?" the other person's voice was barely above whisper but Sakura was able to hear it and his heart started hammering in her chest, _Naruto is back!_

"It's okay Naruto, I'm here… I've always been here." Ino's voice was convincing but Sakura was sure there was a little gilt in her voice, _Naruto would never buy it._

"I… I know." Even though Naruto's voice held a little disappointment in it he had believed Ino, believed that she was taking care of him and not her.

And that's when Sakura's heart broke into millions of small pieces and she was unable to control the tears in her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSA/N: Okay, maybe I take time to update but hey… that's not a good enough reason for not reviewing! I want reviews *Makes puppy dog eyes* and I want them now or else… *Scratches her head thoughtfully* or else I'll eat all the chocolate cookies by myself and won't give you guys any *grins*

Thank you all for reading… don't forget that the reviews are my petrol that keeps me going. The next chapter will be up in a little while… not unless you review of course. Suggestions are always appreciated here so feel free… AND PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Urgh! *Bows her head just as the curtains falls down*

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	5. Shattered

CHAPTER FIVE: SHATTERED

"Wa-water." Naruto's shaky voice broke through Sakura's thoughts. It was like he was feeling uncomfortable with Ino around him, that much was clear from his voice.  
Sakura wiped the tears from her cheeks and blinked a several times so that there won't be any traces of the tears. It wasn't time for her to cry, it was the time for her to smile… to laugh, to be happy that Naruto was alright. That he was with her.

"Where's Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked after a minute of silence.

"Should be here by now, her usual visiting time." Ino's voice felt alien to Sakura. She had never thought that Ino was capable of lying so much. _Maybe she just wants to comfort him, _Sakura thought hopefully, _Maybe. _But the only thing that she didn't understand was that why was she lying to him about her? What was she trying to gain by showing that Naruto's former team partner was not there for him in need when today was Ino's first visit to him? What was she tying to prove? _At least he still remembered me. _She extended her hand to the door knob to open it but stopped when heard his voice again.

"What happened to me?" Naruto finally asked.

"The doctor will explain everything." Ino comforted, "Now if you will stay here for a while, I'll call the doctor."

"It's okay Ino. Stay here…" Natuto paused, "with _me_."

It seemed to Sakura that all the air from her lungs had been sucked away. It was worse than a thousand blows in the stomach, much worse and painful. It was even hard for her to breath evenly any more. She wrapped her arms around her torso to keep herself from falling apart, from losing sanity. Before she knew it, she was falling on the ground.  
She laid there, eyes wide open, in front of Naruto's room until a strong arm pulled her to her feet and shook her shoulders lightly. She didn't look into the person's eyes or on their face as they examined her face.

"Are you alright Sakura?" it was a male's voice and it seemed too familiar. "Why were you lying there? Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

Sakura looked at the person's face, it was familiar too but she couldn't remember who it was, she didn't care to remember. She wanted to run away, away from Ino and from the hospital. Naruto's words had wounded her badly. He was buying all that Ino was telling him, that Sakura only came to visit him while Ino, who had never been Naruto's close friend, took care of him.

"Can you hear me Sakura? What happened?" the man demanded.

"I… I want to go back." Sakura tried to calm herself. It was all a miss understanding. Ino was trying to help Naruto, she was trying to make him comfortable. That was all and nothing more than that.

"Back where?"

Sakura focused on the person's face and reorganization filled her mind, it was Jiraya. She bit her tongue to not tell him that Naruto was back to conscious again. It will make him so happy and she wanted him to be happy. _He'll surprise him, _Sakura thought, _let him find it out on his own._

"I… I think I forgot something in my house this morning." She mentally kicked herself for the lame excuse. "I don't want Naruto to be alone so will you please stay here till I return?" She asked politely, as politely as she could master.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Do you really think that you are fine? Don't want me to bring tsunade?"

Sakura shook her head and tried to break free from his hold, "I'm fine."

He let her go, "Just hurry back, okay?"

She nodded once and started walking away from him. He stayed there till he back disappeared from his view.

"Where are you headed Sakura?" the woman sitting on the other side of the reception desk asked with a smile.

"I… uh, forgot something back at my place. I'm going to get it." She managed to smile a little.

"You look awfully pale. Something happened?"

Sakura shook her head, "Everything's fine. Now I guess I really should hurry up."

"Yeah maybe." The woman was not totally convinced but didn't push the matter any further.

Sakura sighed in relief when she walked into her house through the main door and locked it behind it. Without thinking, she walked into her parent's room and lay down on their bed. Even though she felt crushed by Naruto's words, no tears escaped her eyes. She was too tired to cry, too tired to think straight. She hadn't realized till now how sleepy she was feeling. Taking care of Naruto had left her drained. She wasn't able to get a good night sleep for the past few days, always thinking about him. Her eyelids weighed tons and it was hard for her to open them. She closed her eyes and sighed when Naruto's peaceful face flashed through her mind. It wasn't time for her to sleep, not when Naruto was finally awake and she could talk to him. Tell him how much she had missed him. She wanted to be there for Naruto, but she was just too tired.  
Her heavy breathing became even and soon she drifted into the world of her dreams, away from reality. Away from Naruto and close to Sasuke. That was the main difference in both of her team mates, Naruto was her life, her best friend and Sasuke was her dream. She couldn't imagine a life without anyone of them. Even though Sasuke was gone but she was still holding on to him, breathing with hope to find him.  
Little did she know that her life too, like her dream, will be snatched away from her in just a small time.


	6. Reason to change who i used to be

CHAPTER SIX: REASON TO CHANGE WHO I USED TO BE.

Sakura's eyes opened to the sound of knocking on the door. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was still lying on her parent's bed. She sat up and picked the clock from the bed side table, _8:32 pm._

She had been sleeping the whole day but she had to agree that she felt fresh.  
Someone was still knocking on the door. She stood up from the bed curing the visitor and started making her way towards the main door. One of her hands was on the handle and the other holding back her hair from falling on her face.  
She opened the door lightly and glanced outside. Kakashi was standing there. She adjusted her shirt and opened the door wide for a better look.

"Hey Kakashi sensei." She greeted and stepped aside for him to walk in.

He just stood there, shaking his head lightly to tell her that he didn't want to come inside, "We were all worried about you. You never leave Naruto alone and early today you told Jiraya that you had to get something from your house but you didn't come back." He paused to give her a considerate look, "Is everything okay?"

Sakura smiled at the man's concern, "Yeah Kakashi sensei, just a little tired. I slept after coming back. That's why I didn't come."

Kakashi nodded and turned around, "You can rest all you want. Ino's taking a very good care of Naruto so you don't have to worry."

"Th-Thanks." Her voice was suddenly shaky so she closed the door before Kakashi would turn around and ask any type of question from her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto kept looking at the ceiling as Ino continued talking about how she had taken care of him. Everyone from the village had come to see him after the news that he had woken up. Everyone including the people from their ally villages except for…

He didn't want to think about it. He had always known that Sakura cared a hell lot about Sasuke than him but he thought that she still cared about him. It seemed that Sakura had changed in the past two years. He didn't care if Ino was taking care of him, he was alright now and wouldn't need anyone's help. He wouldn't have cared much if it was Sakura other than Ino but the thought of Sakura taking his care felt different, it felt well.

He sighed and turned his back at Ino who stopped talking instantly.  
"Is something wrong Naruto?" It was clear from her tone that she was annoyed by the lack of interest Naruto was showing in her.

"I'm fine." _Sakura chan could have at least spare a few minutes to see me. _He closed his eyes.

"Yeah so as I was saying…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm so sorry Sakura but the visiting time is over." The lady sitting on the other side of the desk said.

"But you know that I take care of Naruto, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"She told me that from now on _she'll_ be staying with him." the lady held up a paper with Ino's signature on it to confirm. "So, from now on… you're a visitor."

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself, "Okay so, just five minutes?"

"Okay but… only five."

"Yeah thanks." Sakura started running in the direction of Naruto's room. She stopped in front of the room and inhaled deeply. She knocked once but when no one answered she opened the door solwly.  
Ino was sitting on the same chair on which Sakura had sat so many times before. Her head was bowed as if she was reading a book and Naruto was sleeping peacefully on the bed. It seemed as though he hadn't even woken up.

"Ino?" Sakura whispered, still standing at the door.

Ino looked up at her and smiled, "Yes Sakura?"

"I was wondering, can I get a few minutes _alone _with him?" She had wanted to ask her why she was doing this but it seemed mean.

"Why? He just slept." Ino asked suspiciously.

"I won't wake him up." Sakura managed to smile. What was the problem with Ino, she knew how to take care of him better than her.

"Oh well…" Ino stood up, placing a magazine on the bed side table, turned around and left.

Sakura sighed as the door closed. She looked at Naruto's peaceful face. She walked up to him and touched the bed lightly so that Naruto won't wake up.

She took a deep breath; she didn't know that her heart was hammering in her chest. She lifted her hand and touched his arm as lightly as possible. He was cold so she decided to put the blanket over him. She unfolded the blanket and put it over his body.

She then rubbed his cheek lightly with the back of her hand, "I'm so sorry." She whispered to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. Her breathing stopped suddenly as a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at Naruto's face, into his blue eyes that were staring at him.

"I…I uh, I was…" Sakura started but it was hard to even form a single sentence.

Naruto kept staring at her.

"I was…. I…" Sakura tried again but failed glumly. She glanced at the door wishing that Ino would just walk in.

"You what, Sakura?" Naruto's voice was cold, she failed to notice the pained expressions that he was masking. She had never heard him use this tone with her. He always called her _Sakura chan. _It was the first time he had called her Sakura.

Her heart started to beat even faster and she was sure that she was going to get heart attack soon.

"I… uh…" she gulped down. It was so easier to talk to him. She knew that she was just reacting like that because of the surprise and shock.

"And sorry?" he chuckled humorlessly. "Why are _you _sorry?"

This was not Naruto and Sakura was sure of it. Even though the voice and the face matched Naruto's but the tone…

Sakura lowered her gaze, she wasn't sure what to say.

"I should be the one feeling sorry." Naruto continued, "For believing in you."

Sakura looked back in his eyes that held no warmth she remembered. Why was Narutop talking to her like that?

"But…"

"I always thought that you cared, although not as much as that son of a…" Naruto's jaws tighten and he stopped to calm himself, they both knew who he was talking about, "But I thought that you cared."

"I do care." Sakura whispered.

"I lived through the lie long enough, it won't work now Sakura. I have nothing to do with you anymore." Naruto's face remained expressionless. He let go of her arm.

"You don't understand." Tears came to her eyes and Naruto flinched. He hated to see her cry.

"Understand what? Ino has been taking care of me since God knows when. I don't care about that I'm certainly not saying that you should have been in Ino's place. She said that you rarely visited and today… when everybody came, you didn't. What is there to understand?" he asked but didn't wait for a reply. "I return after two years beaten up and you never once show up."

Sakura wiped the tears away from her cheeks and Naruto wanted to wrap her in a tight embrace. It was his fault that she was crying, all his fault.

"To hell with everything, I don't care. Not anymore."

A/N: So…? I know you guys might want to kill me now after this chapter. I know that I shouldn't have made Naruto such an $$ who would hurt Sakura but I'm only human. I make mistakes… it doesn't make sense, I know but *takes a deep breath* I kindda like guys who are a little cold, like Naruto was in the chapter. But you'll start to like it, the story I mean… I promise.  
I didn't know what I was writing until the chapter ended, that's because I was listening to sad songs and was engrossed in them. Maybe that's why Naruto turned out to be that way. *Smiles sheepishly*  
But do leave a review guys.


	7. Misunderstandings

**CHAPTER SEVEN: MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

"To hell with everything, I don't care. Not anymore." He whispered and closed his eyes. All the stress was making his head dizzy. He wasn't able to get any sleep today because of Ino's continuous talking. Even though Naruto's eyes were closed, he could still picture Sakura's tearful face and his heart ached. He didn't want to do this and he knew it. It wasn't her fault that he was in the hospital; it wasn't her duty to take care of him or to check on him. Maybe she had better things to do other than hanging around with him.

After a while Sakura's sobs disappeared, he opened his eyes a little and saw that she was still standing there, looking at the floor, "You've changed." She smiled as a trail of tears escaped her eyes. "I thought maybe all of us could be back together and I thought you'll never change."

Naruto didn't know what she was talking about until the memory of three years ago crossed his mind, "I'm gonna drag Sasuke back, that's a promise of life Sakura-chan." _She wants that Uchiha back, _Naruto flinched. What about Naruto? Didn't he matter to her anymore? Was he just like a tool to her who would bring her Sasuke back? More anger started boiling inside of him and he wanted to scream. What was wrong with Sakura? Why was she treating him like that? It was all so confusing. He wanted to get up and tear everything apart in the room.

"I was wrong, I'm always wrong." She sighed and turned around. "See you around." She said coldly as if she was wishing the opposite.

Naruto clenched his jaws tightly to avoid saying something bad to her. He had already committed many mistakes.

He closed his eyes once again as the door closed lightly behind Sakura. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He had waited two whole years to see Sakura, trained just so he could bring Sasuke back, so that Sakura could be happy. He had lived everyday of the past two years knowing that he'll go back to Sakura telling her that he'll be the one who'll bring that bastard back and make him love her if that was what she wanted. She was the reason he was still living, she was his true mission, his definition of life, of sorrow and of happiness. He could do anything for her even kill himself if she wanted. For past two years he had lived to see her smiling face but after he returned he made it all worse for her, for himself. He had made her cry something that was unforgivable in his opinion.

His eyes shot open when the door opened again slowly. A disappointing sigh escaped his lips when he saw that Ino was standing there. She was staring at him.

"Naruto, I have to leave for the night. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah." He was thankful that Ino wouldn't have to stay with him for the night. He wanted sometime alone to think things through.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

He grunted, what was her problem? Couldn't she just leave already?

He took a deep breath; there was no need to get angry on Ino, not when she had been there when he was in need of someone. He should be thankful but he wasn't. There was just something awfully wrong and he could feel it.

He looked at Ino, "Everything's okay." He assured.

"But I think I saw Sakura cr…"

Naruto clenched his teeth together trying to calm himself, "Everything's just _okay._"

Ino gave him a judgmental look before sighing, "Well, I'll see you in the morning." She turned around and opened the door.

"There is no need." Naruto whispered. He was looking at the ceiling. (A/N: He's still lying in the bed.) Ino turned to face him, "I'm well enough to take care of my own self."

"No your not." Ino disagreed.

"There is nothing to argue, I'm well enough." He turned his head to look at her, "I'm thankful for what you did for me and for that… you'll always have a special place in my heart but for now, I don't need you." He didn't care if his sentences seemed like he was using her, he didn't care.

Naruto didn't look away from her face as her expressions changed from pleased to hurt. It was like as if she was faking her expressions, like he had been nothing but a burden to her and she was thankful that she wouldn't have to return. But then there were her impaired expressions, he had made two people unhappy in only a single day. He didn't know what was wrong with him; he was just so messed up.

"I'm sorry." Naruto's voice was just a little above a whisper.

Ino smiled a little, "At least I gained your friendship, that's the first step to everything." Naruto smiled at the girl's positive thinking. Ino seemed satisfied with his smile, she turned and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So many misunderstandings, so many confusions, misapprehensions that's all that was left in her life. Sakura was so confused, why had Naruto not let her explain? Why had he believed Ino? Did he actually think that she would leave him in trouble, was she nothing to him? Was he joking when he said that she meant nothing to him or was that for real?

All of the confusing questions that wouldn't be answered anytime soon and God knew, if what was going on between the two stayed the same, they would never be answered.

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow; _Naruto's just confused like me. _She tried to convince herself, but then why was he so angry. She had never seen Naruto this much angry before. He had changed so much.

The emptiness was killing her. Silence was eating up her mind. Her house felt a little too empty, Sakura realized. Maybe that was because _she _was empty.

She stood up from the bed and without giving it a thought, walked out of the house.

The air around her chilly and she wasn't wearing anything except her dad's comfortable shirt and shorts. The shirt was too big for her and covered the shorts giving the impression that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

She shivered a little and kept on walking not knowing where she was headed. There was no light, no moon, and no stars. It was quite and dark but she didn't care not until she heard a soft sound from behind her. She turned her head to look behind and saw that no one was there. She ignored it thinking that she had imagined it and resumed walking.

She heard the sound again and this time some noises too. She didn't care to look back and fastened her pace. The voices were coming nearer. He fear took over and she broke into a run.

She glanced behind her and saw two men running behind her. Before she could look back ahead, she bumped into something. She looked up and saw a large man smirking down at her.

"Where are _you_ going missy?" The man asked and grabbed her shoulder so that she wouldn't run. He than looked past her, "Look what I got Jared, a beauty."

"Let me go." Sakura struggled to break free from his hold.

"Now now miss, you know this is no time for a beautiful girl…" The man brought his free hand to her cheek and lightly rubbed it.

"Don't touch me." Sakura warned and slapped his hand away.

The man ignored her and continued, "To be all alone."

"Yeah." The other two men who were following her were now standing just a few feet away.

"Come with us charming." One of them suggested.

"Let me go, please." She pleaded. There was no hope of her escaping now. They were three and she was all alone.

"We just want to play." The man grinned.

"Don't hurt me." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Please don't."

"We will never hurt you." The man winked at her, "One night is all we want."

"N-no. Please no."

All the three ignored her, "She a cute one James." The man addressed the one who was holding her. He then looked at her, "The sun will start rising soon, let's hurry."

The man named James placed his arms under her and the next moment he was carrying her in his arms. They had walked just a few feet when they saw a figure standing a few feet away from them. Sakura wasn't able to see his face due to the dark.

"Drop the girl, now."

One of the men chuckled, "Your boyfriend's a little older than you love."

"Now." Her savior commanded. His voice seemed awfully familiar but her mind wasn't working properly.

"Try making us." Jared challenged and Sakura heard an angry groan and before she knew, all the three men were lying on the floor and someone else was carrying her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Read and review guys… I'm always waiting and thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks "Graved" for wanting to be my beta… I would really love that. Really.

Yeah so, I was still wondering if anyone would like to role play with us… Me and two other people. If anyone's interested, let me know. Thanks.


	8. It'll all be over

A/N: I'll _burn _you. x__x

**CHAPTER EIGHT: IT'LL ALL BE OVER.**

Sakura didn't care to open her eyes. She was too scared and was holding on to her savior's collar tightly. She could feel that the man was angry, he was shaking slowly and she knew it wasn't too cold. After sometime the man stopped, "You can let me go now." His voice was slow and calm.

Sakura opened her eyes surprised by the voice, and looked at the masked man. His one eye was covered by his headband. "Kakashi sensei?"

The man, who was looking straight ahead, looked down at her and forced a smile but Sakura had never seen him smile like that before. She was so happy that he had come to her rescue that instead of letting him go as requested, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. "I was so scared Kakashi sensei." She sobbed. Kakashi sighed and unwrapped her arms from around his neck and carefully placed her on her feet. She looked at him trying to fight the tears. He placed his hands over her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "It's alright now."

Sakura nodded and he pulled her into an embrace. She placed her face over her shoulder and started crying.

"It's alright." Kakashi whispered. He was slowly rubbing her back. "I'll always be there for you Sakura. You don't have to worry about anything." To Kakashi, his team was more like his children than his students. He loved them all more than a father loved his kids. Even after Sasuke has made his decision, he was worried for him.

"If you weren't here, who know what they…" she trailed off.

"It's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you." She sobbed.

"Now, I think its getting a little cold. Let's go inside." Kakashi suggested.

Sakura let him go, "Eh?" she turned around confussed and saw that they were standing at the foot of her house door. _So that why he told me top let him go, _Sakura thought. She looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"I still don't understand why you left your house this late." Kakashi asked. He wasn't drinking the tea that Sakura had made for him. He had said that he didn't want to but Sakura knew better. He didn't want Sakura to see his face.

"It's just…" Sakura wasn't sure whether she should tell him about the fight she had with Naruto. "I didn't feel like sleeping."

"Then why leave the house?" Kakashi passed her a calculating look. It was like he was judging her answer from her expressions. So, she adjusted them to be thoughtful as she answered, "The night sky was beautiful."

Kakashi shook his head lightly and looked away from her face, "Next time please don't leave so late…" This was a command more than an order. "Not without taking someone with you."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Ino's taking really good care of Naruto." Sakura changed the subject even though it hurt her a lot from inside like salting the open wounds.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully but he didn't look at her. He nodded slowly, "But what I can't understand is, why did you ask _her _to take his care?" he was examining the vase that was placed on the table.

"She asked." Sakura answered through clenched teeth.

"I heard Naruto telling Ino that he didn't want her care." Kakashi was lost in his thoughts like he was trying to make a puzzle, "Don't know what happened to make that boy so sad."

Sakura flinched but Kakashi ignored her. He continued like he was talking to himself, "I think she was making his anxious and making him worry or angry is a bad thing. He shouldn't think about anything for a couple of days, he gets angry quickly. The Akatsuki ambush cast a serious effect on his mind and he got a few really serious injuries too."

Sakura wasn't listening anymore. She had made his injuries worst, what if he thought too much about tonight and something bad happens to his mind? It will entirely be her fault. She was being so self fish that she hadn't care about his injuries. It all explained why he had become so angry with her.

"I hope he recovers soon." Sakura wished slowly but before he got any better, she knew that she'll have to ignore him entirely. She knew that whenever he'll look at her, he'll remember what happened tonight and it'll cast a bad effect on his mind. It'll prove to be unhealthy for him. She'll apologize after he was better enough to suffer her without anymore injuries whether physical or mental.

Sakura looked at Kakahi and noticed that he was quite and was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sakura shook her head and looked down at her hands. Maybe she could tell him a little something, "I never wanted Ino to take his care." She mumbled but he got what she was saying. She looked at him with angry eyes, "I mean, she hadn't visited him after he arrived in his village, not once. I know perfectly well that she's only pretending to take his care, she doesn't want to. She just wants to be in his good book. I really don't know what her intention is."

Kakashi smiled to himself, _jealously will someday kill the whole girl population._

"That's alright Sakura, she just wants to help you. That's all."

"No, that's not all." Sakura was shaking with anger. "I tried to explain to him but he believed _her _over _me._"

"Calm down Sakura." Kakashi ordered.

"I'll _not _stay calm. How dare he?!"

_Wow! That's an outburst I certainly wasn't expecting. _Kakashi stood up from the sofa where he was sitting and rested his hand over her shoulder to comfort her even though what she was saying made no sense.

Sakura stood up too and looked him in the eyes. Tears were forming in her eyes as she whispered, "How could he believe _her_?"

"He's not in his best of health. He's badly injured Sakura. He'll believe anyone to make them stop from irritating him." He reminded her, "And Ino had been babbling about taking his care the whole day."

It was like she wasn't listening to him, she was now looking past his shoulder, "But why her and not me?"

"It's alright Sakura." He pulled her in an embrace. "Let go of it."

The hug was all that she needed to make a stream of tears escape her eyes.

"Yeah that's right, let it all out." He advised and she smiled a little. Kakashi sure knew how to make her smile. She rested her head on her chest slowly; she had almost forgotten what it felt to be hugged by her parents.

She sighed and he let her go, "Thanks Kakahi sensei, for everything." She was feeling a lot better and lighter now.

Kakashi smiled down at her, "Just forget that it all happened. He's still your friend."

_I doubt it somehow, _Sakura thought but smiled at him anyway.

"I think I should leave now." He ran a hand through his grey hair, "too late." He explained even though there was nothing to explain. "And maybe you can visit him tomorrow. There is no need to worry Sakura." He confirmed.

_No need to worry, _She chuckled slowly, _As if!_

A/N: Yeah so you all had figured it out that Sakura's savior was Kakashi, right? So, that wasn't all that surprising was it?! Yeah, I could have made this chapter a little KakaSaku but I didn't. It's just a fatherly concern and daughterly feelings. There is absolutely no need to worry about any KakaSaku scenes in this fic. Mind you, I love Kakashi and I don't want Sakura to take him away from us fan girls.

Right girls?! *cocks her head to one side and raises an eyebrow.*

And yeah… I _almost _forgot. Thanks '_**helpinghook**__'_; the tips are really gonna help me in my next English exam. *Rolls her eyes*… I've changed my view of seeing things. *Mumbles: as if!* I never thought of _burning _you in the first place… not until now! *Takes out a match stick from one of her pockets.* RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!! BWHAHAHAHA!! ^__^

No seriously, thanks for your help and I'm really not kidding around this time. I'm not mad at you because I've just realized with how much **attentiveness** you read my story. I mean come on; the ones who read with such **intense** concentration can only point out such faults. You're one of those **good** guys who point out other's mistakes so that they can improve themselves and I really appreciate that. And I know that we only try to make someone a better person if we really care about them. No wonder you care so much about me, in some bizarre kind of way of course. I really respect you… only because you are **way** older than me and have as much experience of life as my **grandfather**. From now on, I'll try to practice every mistake that you correct and will also help you cross the road in case you have an eyesight problem. *Salutes to the old man*

I only hope that you continue to **point out** my mistakes in the future also.


	9. Over

I`m sorry for all of your inconvenience but i think i may have to abandon this fic. please do not make false assumptions about how i abandoned it to make anyone suffer. It is not because of anyone. Why would anyone care anyway? Its my story.

What i want to implement is that i hate it when my writing cannot work up to the standards of someone. Please forgive me.

I might be able to PM anyone who wants to read more but this story is far from publishing.

Thank you everyone who liked it. I am truly sorry.


	10. Freedom

A/N: Many many apologies. A girl once gave me an advice that I should write for my own self and not for others and I really enjoy writing this fic. So, here I am.

CHAPTER NINE: FREEDOM!

A few days passed without much to do. Naruto had told Ino that he was fine now and wouldn't want her help anymore. Due to that, she visited for a small period of time now. He had nothing to do other than lying around and staring out of the window. Tsunade wouldn't let him out of the hospital, not even for a small walk. Sakura hadn't visited after that night and it was Naruto's self control because of which he was still here and not with Sakura with his arms around her small, fragile figure. He had vowed to himself that he will not worry her anymore by seeing her and making her cry, and he was going to keep that promise no matter if it caused _him _pain. At least she'd be happy and he'll not regret being the one to be the cause of her hurt.

Naruto was way better then the first time he had opened his eyes in this room. He wasn't feeling any pain in his head even though he became exhausted quickly these days but other than that everything was fine.

It was still dark outside, he noticed. He had never woken up this early before. The whether looked perfect and the sudden urge to take a walk outside just to stretch his body a little over powered him and he stood up from the bed.

He took a shower and changed into a light blue shirt and jeans. He took the pills that were resting on the bed side table indicating that he had to take them after breakfast and placed them in his pocket. He knew that if he walked out of the main gates, someone will see him and stop him from leaving. He looked over at the window and a thought crossed his mind. He was ninja and jumping out of a window from third floor wouldn't hurt much.

He sighed and pulled himself up over the windowsill. He looked down; it wasn't high. He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He had jumped from extreme heights and it was nothing compared to this. He opened his eyes and jumped.

Just after a few seconds, he was standing perfectly on the ground. A small smile appeared on his lips, he hadn't even made a sound.

The sun was slowly rising. He looked around and was amazed by the fact that the village looked just like he had left it. A wave of freedom washed over him. Staying in that small room the whole day felt like being captured into a cage like a bird.

Even though the whether was colder than he had expected but he didn't care. His blood was flowing fast and warm inside his body. He would have to visit everyone in the village especially the ramen shop. He'd have his breakfast from there and then he'll visit his house. After that he'd start the visits. He smiled; he had so much to do in such a little time.

He remembered the streets all too well of the village. He made his way on the street that led to the ramen shop taking in every detail of the view and surroundings on his way. The organic glow of the morning sun seemed appealing to his eyes.

Soon, he was standing in front of his favorite shop. Luckily it was open but there was no one hanging around there at this early hour.

He sat down on one of the stools in front of the wooden counter. There was a man on the other side, his back at Naruto. He seemed to be cleaning the bowls with a small cloth. He was singing a song that Naruto had never heard. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts because he didn't hear Naruto's sigh.

After a while when all the bowls were cleaned, he turned around and gasped looking at Naruto who smiled.

"Yo." He said softly to the man who was searching his face, still wide eyed. "How has it…" he wasn't able to complete his sentence as the man grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Is it _really_ you, Naruto?" He wasn't over the shock. Before he could answer, the old man pulled his face towards his chest in a very uncomfortable hug. "I've missed you so much ma boy." Naruto tried to pull away but his hold was too tight. "Why did you take so long to return?"

"Too tight." Naruto managed to mumble and the man let him go smiling sheepishly.

"It's a relief that you're outta that hospital." The man patted his back.

"Well actually…" He looked down at his hands.

"I'll treat you today." He smiled not letting Naruto complete his sentence, "Extra large bowl coming up." And before Naruto could say anything, the man disappeared into the door on the other side of the counter.

Naruto placed his head on the counter, he was feeling tired all of a sudden. It was like all of his energy has been washed out. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths but that didn't help much. He patted his pocket to check if the medicines were still there, they were. Maybe after taking them he'd feel a little better.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ramen was more delicious than his expectations. After taking the medicines, he was feeling a little better now. He was thankful that he didn't have to spend his money on the ramen all because of the generous old man. He waved his goodbye and started his way towards his house. It wasn't far from the shop. So, after a few minutes of walking he was standing in front of his house. He bends down and took out the key from under the pot where he had left it knowing that he'd lose it if he took it with him.

He opened the door slowly and walked inside.

A wave of nostalgia washed over him. The usual smell of his house was still there as it was when he was here two years ago. Those were some good old days. There was nothing to worry about. There was only he, Sakura and Sasuke. He almost missed having to fight with him.

His room was still the same too. It was all cleaned up. Sakura had cleaned it for him before he left. Everything was just like he remembered it to be. It was all untouched. The photo of all three of them with Kakashi was placed on his bed side table. He sat down on the bed making the dust particles to rise but he didn't care. He took the frame in his hand and slowly ran his hand over all of the small faces. That was all he had ever dreamed of, a family.

His best friend, Sasuke, had left him alone in the village. It was still hard for Naruto to believe that he had made this decision for himself. How could Sasuke choose the wrong path? He had always been the sensible type.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto was soon out of the house knowing that he'd waste his time by spending the whole day in his house.

He was standing on the street thinking about who he want to visit first. Visiting Shikamaru felt like a good option so he made his way towards his house only to be stopped by a gang of three kids.

"Naruto!" one of the kids smiled widely at Naruto before pulling him in an embrace.

"Konohamru?" Naruto asked surprised. "You've changed a lot. You are almost as tall as me!" (A/N: I don't really know the spellings of Konohamaru.)

The boy gave a small laugh and let Naruto go, "But I can never be as good as you."

"You will be." Naruto smiled at him. He then looked at the other two, "You too guys. You've all changed. I can't believe it."

"We're glad that you're back boss." Konohamaru gave a small salute and the other two followed him.

"Yeah me too." Naruto smiled. "There is no need to call me your boss guys. I'm retired." He joked. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"We have a massage to deliver to your _girlfriend_." Konohamaru answered rolling his eyes. They used to call Sakura Naruto's girlfriend before he had left the village with Jiraya. He didn't mind then but a strange wave of anger washed over him when he thought about Sakura. The anger wasn't at her but was at his own self.

"Look kono… let's not call her my… uh…" Naruto struggled to say the words but he couldn't even though it was a single, simple word.

"Why? Did you breakup-" Konohamaru didn't get to complete his sentence as a girl's voice cut him off.

"Kono?"

Naruto's body stiffened at the sound of the voice.

"I've been looking all over fo…" She stopped as her eyes met his and a small 'oh' escaped her mouth before she looked away and adjusted her gaze at the boy. Her voice was lower than before, "Meet me after you're done."

Without another word, the green eyed girl turned around and left. Naruto's head was feeling dizzy as he stared at the disappearing back of Sakura. He knew that he should start breathing but he couldn't bring himself to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: uh… yeah… so… maybe you guys want to kill me now because of the… uh… umm… Abandoning the fic for a little while… I mean, it wasn't really abandoning but uh… Look. I'm sorry guys. Can't you just forgive me?? And I mean ALL of you… including Disgruntled reader AND HelpingHook. I know that I kindda over reacted a bit.

Yeah so… I made my mistakes and I'm really sorry about that. But just remember that I DON'T think that I'm a perfect person or that I know EVERYTHING. I don't want EVERYONE to like/love my story. And I can take criticism and also I love it when some one describes what they observed but it's the WAY you describe it. I don't really mind if someone reviews that he hates my story, no. But if you call me immature and stuff… that really gets on my nerves. Sorry guys. And for those who think that I was being sarcastic in the last A/N… well, I wasn't. I was JOKING not MOCKING. I wasn't insulting anyone. Believe it or not… that's the truth. Come on, don't you guys ever joke around with your friends??!

Anyways, many thanks to Disgruntled reader for correcting my mistakes. (I'm not being sarcastic here.) But no thanks for being successful in making me look like a fool. Anyways, I don't know about you but I think that it's about time that you sign up on this site and become my beta. (Still not being sarcastic, I mean it.) And if you don't want to... that's okay. But **you** being** my** beta could prove to be a very fascinating experience and I promise to behave myself. ^___^

AND IF YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE… BELIEVE THAT I CAN CHANGE.


	11. Visiting

**CHAPTER TEN: VISITING**

There was excruciating pain in his head when he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was lying in the same plain room he had escaped this morning. He rubbed his head lightly before sitting up.

There was no one in the room other than him. He sighed and tried to recall what had happened. He couldn't remember.

He was about to get up from the bed when the door opened and Tsunade walked in. She stopped and stared at his face for a few seconds before walking up to him. She rested her hand on his forehead to take the temperature. Then to his neck for the pulse.

"I told you not to leave the room, didn't I?"

"I got bored." Naruto answered calmly.

Tsunade sighed, "Look Naruto, you're not in any position to walk outside or take any tension. Your body can't bare it."

"I feel just _fine_." Naruto looked up into the woman's eyes.

"You don't _look _fine." She took out a pack of tablets from her pocket and rested it on the bedside table. "Three times a day. After breakfast, lunch and dinner." With that she turned around and walked towards the door. She opened it and took a step outside, "Even with your incredible healing power, you'll have to stay here for two or three months before you can fully attain recovery."

_What is that supposed to mean? I can't stay here for three months._ Naruto cursed. Before he could say anything the door closed behind Tsunade.

He got up from the bed and walked into the washroom. He washed his face with cold water and looked into the mirror. Sure enough, his face was paler than it used to be with dark circles under his eyes and his lips all dried up and white. He had lost a lot of energy today and there was no denying it. Even walking now was taking a hell lot of effort.

He kept staring into the blue eyes. His blond hair all messed up. He wasn't the Naruto he used to be. Even his features weren't the same. The smile that was always playing on his lips was now replaced by a frown.

He ran his fingers through his hair making them messier and sighed. He was holding on to the sink for the support. If he wasn't holding it, he wouldn't be able to stand.

Sakura knocked at the door before opening it and walking inside.

Tsunade's head was buried behind a paper that she was reading. Shikamaru and Lee were sitting on the two chairs that were placed in front of the table.

"Uh-hum." Sakura cleared her throat to gain the attention of the three. Tsunade looked up and sighed but the two boys however, didn't turn to look at her.

"Sakura." She greeted with a nod.

"You called ma`am?"

"Yes." She placed the paper on the table focusing her whole attention on Sakura now. "Actually, I want to assign you a mission."

Sakura kept staring into the fifth's eyes.

"As you've lost both of your team mates, I've assigned Shikamaru and Lee to accompany you on this mission." She gestured at the two sitting in front of her before continuing. "This mission should be completed in three days only. That's the maximum limit." She said firmly. "All you have to do is deliver this letter to sand village's Kazekage." She picked up the paper that she was holding for them to see.

"To Gara?"

"Yes. No one should know about this letter. Your team will be led by Shikamaru."

"No Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked surprised and Tsunade shook his head lightly in confirmation.

"You'll leave for the sand village tomorrow morning." Tsunade put the paper back on the table and placed her head into her hands with her elbows on the table. "Dismissed."

The three walked out silently.

"Finally a mission with Sakura chan." Lee said excitedly and looked at her. She gave a small smile. She wasn't thinking about the mission. She had a lot on her mind. It seemed that Naruto was free to leave the hospital for small period of times as she had seen him on the street with Konohamaru and his friends.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"C`mon Shika. It's only a simple mission." Lee said. "Right Sakura chan?"

"Hmm." She agreed not really caring to know what Lee was saying. It had been almost a week since she had talked to Naruto and _three_ more days? She had to see him. Make this all clear. She couldn't live like this knowing that her best friend was so close to her and yet so far.

Once everything was settled between them, they'll go to bring Sasuke back to his home where he belonged. To her. _You can have whole Naruto, Ino. Once I get Sasuke,_ she smiled at the thought. She was being selfish and she knew that but she didn't care, not as long as she had both her best friend and her love. **(A/N: Yeah so it seems like a SasuSaku but it isn't. I don't really like SasuSaku, no offense meant to the ones who like the pairing.)**

It was decided that Sakura would meet Naruto before going to her mission but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She was still staring at the clock like she had been an hour ago. Still thinking whether he'll like to talk to her or not.

_Maybe I'll see him after the mission, _She thought but sighed when the possibility that anything could go wrong on a mission hit her. What would she do if she wasn't able to see him again?

She got up from the bed and placed the table clock back on the bedside table. She was though and she had to face the reality no matter how hard it was for her. She'll have to face Naruto sooner or later and she decided that sooner was better.

She gave the ticking clock one last look. It was 01:23 am. She didn't care how late it was. Her plan was to sneak into the room without anyone noticing and the time was perfect for her plan.

She washed her face and sipped down a glass of water to calm her racing heart. She had never felt this way before. Naruto had always been the easiest person she could ever talk to. So, what was wrong now?

She couldn't waste anymore time. It was a big day tomorrow and she couldn't risk sleeping on a mission.

She opened the main door of her house and shivered as the thought of the three gangsters hit her. Maybe this wasn't right but at that time she wasn't prepared. Now she was. She had brought her kunai and other weapons with her.

She shook her head and locked the door. It was getting colder and colder. Maybe in coming months it would start to snow. She shivered again but this time because of the cold. She didn't like cold neither did she like the snow.

She wrapped the coat that she was wearing tighter around her chest to prevent from getting cold. She was walking fast to avoid any contacts with anyone on the way.

Soon, she was standing in front of the huge building of the hospital. There were many windows and she didn't know which one was Naruto's until she saw the white pansies on one of the window sills. The window was open.

She smiled at the thought that the flowers she had brought for Naruto were still in his room looking as fresh as always. _Maybe this is a good sign, _She thought.

Wall climbing was something that she had mastered with both Sasuke and Naruto and was as easy as cutting an apple. **(A/N: Okay, so I'm not really sure if that's easy for me but hey, it's Sakura we're talking about.)**

She was now standing in Naruto's room. She let out a breath that she was holding with relief when she saw that Naruto was lying on the bed with his eyes close and face peaceful. She walked towards him and the sense of déjà-vu hit her. It had all happened before and the memory of it wasn't a happy one.

She stopped right where she was. What if Naruto wasn't asleep and was pretending like the last time. She didn't want to upset him but she was here to talk to him, wasn't she? So, why does it matter if he wasn't asleep?

She was a few feet away from the bed. She started at Naruto's face. It was a hell lot paler than before. What was wrong with him? Why was he taking so long to recover?

"I… I'm sorry Naruto." She whispered half whishing that he was asleep and half that he wasn't. "I didn't really think that you were _this _sick. I wasn't thinking straight at that time. I really didn't want to hurt you. I hope I get my old Naruto back. The one who was all jolly and didn't care what others thought. I don't like the new cold one. I have only space for one cold person in my life and you know who that is." She sighed when Naruto didn't answer or opened her eyes. There was no sign that he was awake or listening to her.

"I really miss you, Naruto."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N:** Yeah so... I know this wasn't really a good chapter but I'll try to put some extra effort in the coming chapters. Thanks everybody for your reviews and for encouraging me to continue the story.

Dear **Mr your-eyes-watching-me**(?) *skeptic look*:

Let's see, first of all let me thank you for showing your concerns. Thank you.

Now, *clears her throat* when you said that God may have mercy on my soul, did you mean while it`s still inside my body or…? *gulps*

Anyways, moving on to the REAL issue… you see mister/ miss, the answer to all your doubts is:

I usually am a nice person (okay now that`s an exaggeration, but you can ask anybody *calls out: here anybody!* anybody`s my kitten.) and I don`t start a brawl (except, of course, for a few exceptions.).I am not a die-hard fan of messing things up and fighting with others. (okay only slightly, but that's beside the point *looks away*)third, you see there`s only **ONE** person for whom I made all those damn accounts.I have my limits too you know and there`s only **ONE** person who made me push them. There`s only **ONE** person who hates me on this planet (except my teachers and the ones who I piss off only occasionally, also, except our gardener (man I love plucking flowers)).And there`s only **ONE** person who should know about this all (unless of course the** ONE** person is publishing the story over the net).

So you see, Mr-get-your-act-together, you must be rambling, since you can`t possibly be that **ONE** person, can you?? *narrows her eyes suspiciously and taps her foot, waiting for an answer*

Hypocrite?? pfft... do you even know what that means? eh?

if i piss someone off (intentionally or not) I`m willing to face the consequences, whatever they are, I don`t go and cry to my daddy, i deal with it. so the word, Mr-eyes-watching-the-hell-outta-me-but-i-don`t-really-care, doesn`t fit. **You** deal with it too!

i have my eyes on you too, you know. *glares back* keep that in mind, I`m willing to push my limits farther.


	12. Injured

A/N: Yeah, it's true… I miss you.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: INJURED**

It was the weirdest dream that Naruto had in ages. Even though he couldn't see anything clearly, Naruto was running into a dark corridor towards the only light that was fading away from him ever so slowly. Then the light had been replaced by Sakura. Naruto saw Sakura standing at the end of the corridor and he fastened his pace. She was vanishing away from him. He was so close, so close that he could almost touch her but then she had disappeared saying: "I miss you." He tried to shout her name but it was no use. He missed her too, a lot.

He opened his eyes. Sakura's voice had sounded so real, so close. He looked around but saw that he was alone in the hospital's room. He looked over at the window. It was closed. _Didn't I leave that open? _He asked himself but then shrugged it off thinking that maybe he had closed it. It was still dark outside.

Naruto sighed and thought about the dream that he just had. Nothing was really unusual about it except Sakura's voice. It sounded so close to him and so real. It felt like it wasn't really a dream. He was sure that he hadn't imagined her voice.

Naruto sighed and looked at the ceiling. Sleep was far away from him now and Naruto knew that he won't be able to get it now.

No matter how hard he was trying to get away from Sakura, it seemed like she was getting closer. Not physically maybe but mentally. It was like she now existed inside him giving him warmth. She was making him lose control. Naruto needed to talk to Sakura, to tell her that he wanted her back. At the same time, he also wanted her to be happy and he knew that she could never be happy with him. Nothing mattered to him more than her happiness and if she didn't want to see him, he'll not upset her by forcing her to talk to him.

* * *

"You look tired Sakura chan." Lee glanced back at Sakura once more. Her speed was decreasing slowly and he could feel it. There were dark circles under her eyes. "Need any help?" Lee stopped for Sakura to catch up.

"Not really." She huffed. They had been running the whole day and it was almost evening.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked concerned. He took Sakura's hand and placed her arm over his shoulder to give her support.

"Didn't get any sleep last night." She said as her eyes lids closed slowly. Her whole weight was now concentrated on Lee and he was leading her forward.

"Maybe we should rest for a bit." Lee suggested. He didn't wait for her answer and shouted at Shikamaru who was leading the small group. "Maybe we should camp here for the night."

Before Shikamaru could turn or even stop, Sakura freed her hand quickly from Lee and punched him on the shoulder lightly, now her weight on her own again.

"Oh the _hatred_ of love." Lee rubbed his shoulder lightly not looking at anything and sighed. His eyes unfocused as he stared at Sakura dreamily. It didn't make sense what he was saying so; she punched him again… this time a little harder.

She growled and rolled her eyes when Lee just sighed pensively once again. She turned to Shikamaru, "We can't rest now. We have to reach the sand village in the given time." Sakura tried to keep her eyes from closing.

Shikamaru nodded and turned around to face the front again, "Do try to move faster then."

Sakura looked at Lee. He was still looking dreamily at her. She frowned and started following Shikamaru again.

After a little while, her eyelids started to shut again as sleep took over her. She was feeling fatigued. Lee was on her side again looking at her with worry and concern.

"Nothing's wrong Lee." She confirmed and tried to open her eyes. There was a part of her brain that was shouting that she should just drop down on the ground and rest. It was really getting hard for her to walk and now Lee was worrying about her. What was his problem? Couldn't he just walk ahead of her?

He opened his mouth to say something but she waved a hand at him to shut him up, "No. I don't _need_ to rest thank you." Her tone was a little harsh. "What's the matter with you anyways? Can't you just _leave_ me alone?"

Lee shook his head lightly and started to move faster. He was only being nice, what was there to get mad?

She stopped and looked at the two disappearing backs. Weren't they a team? So, why were they both moving so fast knowing that she couldn't?

She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at their disappearing figures. _Pfft, I don't need you guys. I'll do the mission my own self. _And she gave a small chuckle; who needed boys as a team?

She wasn't thinking straight. It was all the cause of not getting sleep for two whole days. She was exhausted and her mind needed a little rest. That's all.

But the only problem was that Sakura _wasn't _thinking at all. She started moving in the opposite direction to them. She walked without realizing where she was going. She was angry at them all. They were all just the same. Caring about her when they needed her but always leaving her when Sakura needed _them_.

A sob escaped her throat and she finally looked around. She was surrounded by trees not knowing where she had come from. The sky above her was pitched black making it hard for her to see. Another sob escaped. This time it wasn't due to anger at anyone but at how foolish she was. She had wondered here alone in the middle of the jungle and she didn't even know from which direction she had come from. She was so absorbed in her thoughts. _What's gotten into me? This is not the responsible Sakura who I used to be. _She cursed herself as the tears started to form in her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to figure out what she was going to do now. Sakura knew perfectly well that falling apart now won't do her any good.

How long had she been walking alone? She didn't know and didn't remember.

She sat down on the mudded ground. There was nothing she could do now. Maybe Shikamaru and Lee were looking for her right now. If she moved further into the forest, they'll not be able to find her. She couldn't feel their chakra in the surroundings but maybe they'll come for her.

She leaned her back on one of the three trunks and brought her legs to her chest. It was getting scarier. She buried her face into her knees. All that was left for her to do was wait. Even though she was a ninja and had nothing to be afraid of but like any other girl, she was afraid too.

An alarming chuckle from close to her side made her open her eyes. She had fallen asleep and didn't know for how long. It was still dark though so that meant that she had been out for not more than an hour or so. She couldn't see properly.

"Lee? Shika?" She called out. Her voice was trembling and was barely above a whisper. There was someone close to her and she could feel their chakra, it was so strong.

She narrowed her eyes and looked in the direction of the chakra. Sure enough, there was a shadow of someone. She couldn't make out who it was though. The man had a stick in his mouth. She looked closely, maybe there were two people but they were both a little taller than Shikamaru or Lee.

Her hand tightened around her legs, bringing them closer to her chest as if she was trying to protect herself. "Shika?" She asked again in her baby like voice. She was too scared to feel the chakra of two other people other than the ones who were standing in front of her.

She got up on her feet trying to figure out who they both were. It won't do any good if she attacked her team mates.

The man chuckled again and he twisted his right hand before it lighted up. She had seen this stance before but couldn't remember where. The lighting like energy on the person's hand lighted up everything and she saw his features. They looked awfully familiar and yet so strange.

The man started nearing her with fast speed not giving her any time to defend herself or run. She heard someone shout a loud "Run." and she thought she saw Lee jump out of a nearby bush. The man who was running towards her missed her but after a fraction of second later; there was unbearable weight on her body. Sakura's body became numb as everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Haha… sorry guys. I just can't help it. I like some action in a story and I'm really sorry if Sakura's always the victim but who else should get injured when it's a NaruSaku and Naruto's almost about to die due to the decrease of chakra in his body. One more injury and the poor guy would die leaving Sakura alone in this world. =(

Okay anyways, I'm really sorry for the long delay. I'll make it up to you guys by a real NaruSaku scene in the coming chapters. Please don't hate me!

Haha… lmao! Guess what… I reread my last chapter and there is no denying that almost ALL of the sentences started with either HE or SHE. It was really funny if you look at it that way. Hehehe! Go on and read it… I bet you'll laugh too but I'll try to repost it (If I get the chance to. I'm really lazy theses days.) Thanks. ^__^

Anyways… as the mystery has been solved (or so I think) and hopefully I won't get any bad reviews now (Or so I think)… yeah whatever…. Enjoy the story, please. The next chapter will be up in a little while. Thanks!

I'm really happy today and don't know why! It's cool to be happy without knowing the reason, ne?

Wow! A little TOO big author's note, isn't it??! But WTF, I missed you guys.


	13. Come and heal me

CHAPTER TWELEVE: COME AND HEAL ME!

Someone was rubbing Sakura's hand and she could feel it. The soft palm under hers. The tingly sensation that ran all the way up her arm to her neck when the person rubbed their fingers over her hand lightly. She could feel that all. The only problem was that, she couldn't feel her free hand, the left one.

She tried to open her eyes but the eyelids seemed too heavy. She couldn't even move her body muscles. Something was wrong, why was she lying here when she had a mission to complete?

_The mission, _her mind shouted. They only had three days and at this tempo they will never reach the sand village. They had to deliver the letter to Gara.

The person who was rubbing her hand seemed to sense her tension because he sighed and started rubbing with a little more force as if calming her, telling that there was nothing to fear. It was like the person was trying to absorb her tension.

The panic inside of her was rising. She wanted to open her eyes, wanted to see what was happening. She wanted to feel her left arm.

There was sound of door opening. Where was she? Were they already in the sand village? Was she resting in Sand village? Was the person Lee?

"How much time?" She heard the voice of a boy from beside her and forgot everything else. Forgot to open her eyes, to move herself. It was Naruto's voice and it was so close to her. She could almost feel his body heat radiating from his hand that was still rubbing Sakura's.

"She should be coming around in ten minutes approximately." The woman's voice she had been so accustomed to for the past three years said. It was Tsunade's voice.

What were Naruto and ma`am Tsunade were doing here? What were they talking about?

The warmth on her hand left her just as Naruto said, "I should get going then."

Sakura tried to grab the leaving fingers; she didn't want him to leave her. She wanted him by her side, close by.

She wanted to open her eyes, to see his face. She wanted to call his name, to tell him to stay but she couldn't. Again panic struck her, she was going to lose Naruto once again after he had come so close and she couldn't do anything about that. She couldn't move.

She heard the footsteps leaving as the door opened once again and closed lightly. Just as the person exited the room, the warmth was gone him leaving her cold.

With as much force as she could muster, she opened her eyes. The light was blinding and a moan escaped from her lips. Maybe it was due to the light or maybe due to the sudden pain in the left side of her abdomen, or maybe a little above it. She didn't know.

"Can you hear me Sakura?" She heard Tsunade's voice but she didn't care about her. She needed Naruto. It was like he was her medicine. The pain was becoming unbearable.

She blinked her eyes a several times to adjust them to the blinding light. She looked around. The room was similar to Naruto's in the hospital. So that meant that she was in the hospital, back in the village but she didn't remember completing the mission. What had happened? What was she doing here? Why was there so much pain in her body?

She tried to sit up but another bolt of pain made another moan escape her lips.

_There is no need to be weak, you're strong. _She scolded herself.

She focused her eyes on Tsunade's face. She was leaned over her, observing her.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked concerned.

Sakura was too afraid to open her mouth because she was sure that another painful groan will escape if she did, so she settled for nodding.

"Tell me where you feel pain."

Sakura pointed on the left side and saw that her left arm was wrapped up in bandage. Maybe they had figured out that there was pain in her arm too.

Tsunade examined her and shook her head lightly, "A broken rib, I always thought that side of yours was a little swollen."

Sakura closed her eyes again as Tsunade's palms started to glow green. She brought her hands near Sakura's broken rib and touched it lightly. It felt good and warm.

"You'll be free to go in a day." Tsunade commented. "Nothing serious to worry about."

Sakura opened her eyes after a minute or two when the pain got a little better. She looked at Tsunade, observing her expressions.

"W-why can't you heal Naruto just as fast?" Sakura asked. Her voice sounded a little different. It was weak.

Tsunade looked into her green eyes for a brief second before adjusting her gaze at her hands. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. "Naruto's body contains nine tail's chakra. I can't transfer mine or anybody else's into his body. His body would not accept it and the result could be fetal. It's just like transferring blood B+ into the body of a person that contain blood group A." She looked at Sakura to see whether she was getting what Tsunade was telling her. Sakura nodded.

"His body is suffering from the loss of chakra?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded, "He'll have to make that chakra on his own and building chakra is not that easy."

"But he'll be okay, right?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah."

The pain in her rib was almost gone now.

"And what about the mission? I failed?" She asked sadly. She knew that because of her the team has failed too. Shikamaru will never forgive himself for failing. She knew that he'll take all the blame on himself just because he was supposed to be their leader in the mission.

"Your safety was more important, Sakura."

"But the letter?"

"I've sent the more experienced team to deliver it." She assured her. "We didn't know that Akatsuki would be waiting."

"Akatsuki?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Uciha Itachi attacked you. Lee distracted him enough that he looked back and hit a tree. Cidori could have killed you."

_Uciha? Sasuke's brother? _No wonder they resembled so much. She knew that she had seen him somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is Lee alright?"

"He's fine and Shikamaru too. Haven't got a scratch on his body." Tsunade smiled. "After Lee made his appearance, the two Akatsuki members disappeared. However, the tree fell over you."

"Is… Is Shikamaru mad at me?" She asked now looking away from Tsunade's face.

Tsunade stood up straight, removing her hands from Sakura's body. The pain had totally disappeared now. "No one's mad at you Sakura."

Of course no one was mad at Sakura; Shikamaru was upset with his own self.

* * *

A/N: So... No reviews on the last chapter proved that you all hated it. lol. I didn't like it either *Shakes head.*

Anyways, I hope the the NARUsaku in this chapter was good for you. At least they both care, ne? R&R.

And yeah... I didn't have time to check my mistakes, sorry about that.


	14. They'll fade away

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:THEY'LL FADE AWAY....

The day in the hospital passed with nothing to do. No one came to visit her except Lee. Kakashi was on a mission and Shikamaru wasn't feeling like leaving his house.

Hinata had also come but only for a few minutes. She was in the hospital to visit Naruto. Hinata told Sakura that Naruto was getting sick again. They had to give him IV. They were giving him injections three times a day now instead to medicines. Tablets weren't working on him. He hated needles and now Naruto wouldn't be allowed to leave the bed for a few days. He was taking too much tension and was pressurizing his mind. Hinato really seemed worry about him.

So now Naruto was not getting better rather his condition was dropping slowly. IV? That was really painful. Sakura couldn't imagine needles in his arm. It hurt.

The next day, she was allowed to leave the hospital. She was as good as new.

Sakura wanted to visit Naruto but she knew that would make his condition even worse. So, she let the idea of meeting Naruto drop and went straight home. She didn't want to run into Shikamaru.

The day went by without much activity.

She was reading a book because she had noting to do. She looked at the clock. It was almost mid-night and she wasn't feeling sleepy yet. The empty house was giving her creeps again. This was a major problem with her, she couldn't stand being alone when she had something on her mind.

_Maybe I should go grab a drink. Its not like someone would be waiting for me to return home, _She thought and got up. The memory of the worst night wasn't anywhere near her. She would have given up on the idea of grabbing a drink if she remembered that Kakashi wasn't in the village at the moment but she was getting a good feeling about tonight.

One night with nothing to do except fun would never hurt anyone. A dance with someone new could really be a start of a friendship and she needed someone's shoulder and protection at the moment. At the time all her mind needed was a little friendship _or maybe there could be someone out there for me, _she thought hopefully. Maybe she would find someone she already knew or was looking for. Her destiny.

She searched through her closet and grabbed the black thigh length gown. She took a small shower and blow dried her hot pink hair. She applied a little eye makeup, just for the good effect. Then a little lipstick and lip gloss. She looked at herself into the full length mirror. She was looking stunning. She flashed her image glowing smile.

Her black backless dress matched with her black and red purse. She was wearing high heels after a very long time. She was going to drink for the first time too so she really didn't care. She was eighteen and was an official adult. There was no one to stop her.

Sakura brushed her hair and gave her reflection one last look in the mirror. She grabbed the over coat and locked the door behind her. The 'Star-trend Dancing Club' wasn't that far from her house. With a confident smile she started walking towards it.

* * *

This was stupid. Wasting all of his time like this. He couldn't stand the plain walls anymore. He wanted to relax, wanted to get away from all of this pain. Sakura's pain.

If only Naruto had been there to save her, Sakura wouldn't come to the village so beaten up.

He looked at the IV hanging beside him by the support. He wanted to get away from this room just for the night. He had to forget about all the pain.

_A drink? _He mind gave him an option. He didn't know where that had come from. He hadn't thought about drinking before. Maybe getting away from all the tension would make him recover fast. He had to try though. He could do anything to stay away from this room. Why wasn't he recovering yet?

A whiskey? Beer? Was he out of his mind?

He looked at IV again, considering his options. He knew how to stop the fluid. All he had to do was turn the little blue knob turner that controlled the speed of the fluid entering his body. But was he going to walk around with the IV in hand? People would stare.

He looked at the canola on his hand into which the end of the tube was inserted.

_Should I pull out the end of the tube or the whole needle? _He considered the options. He had to take risks if he wanted to get away from this plain room. If he needed fresh air.

He sat up and started rotating the turner with his thumb. Rotating it on the right side made the liquid run faster and he could almost feel the fluid running in his veins. He turned it slowly towards the left side. The speed of the fluid entering his body slowed down. When he was sure that rotating it on the left side would stop the liquid, he turned it all the way to the end. The liquid stopped entering the long tube or his body.

He smiled in victory and looked at the canola (type of a shunt, on the skin where the needle is inserted.) All he now had to do was pull that tube out. He would have to be careful to not to break the needle inside his body or the result would be fatal.

He clenched his hand into a fist and bit his lower lip. Just a little pull could do it. He grabbed the end of the tube and gave it a little jerk. It didn't budge but there was suddenly pain in his arm, stabbing, stinging pain where the needle was inserted.

He took a deep breath and gave it another pull. This time with a little more force.

He had to bite his lower lip harder from screaming but the result was worth it. The tube came out.

He sighed and stood up. He felt the warm blood creep out from the end of the canola and from the newly created bruise on his lip. He cleaned the blood with the shirt that he was wearing.

His energy had been wasted, he had to hurry. He took out the first clean clothes that he laid his hands on.

Black sleeveless shirt showing his muscles with comfortable trousers.

He looked down the window and jumped landing perfectly on the ground without a noise. Again with a self satisfied smile, he started walking ignoring the pain in his arm or the warm liquid escaping from under the tape making it moist and absorbing its stickiness.

* * *

Sakura looked around the dim lighted club. It seemed to be thickly populated. Teen about her age were dancing on the dance floor, some with partners and some alone. She couldn't spot anyone whom she knew.

A group of girls standing in the corner were laughing and pointing at a man who was standing a few feet away from them. She observed the man. He seemed quite handsome with lots of muscles. Maybe he would ask her for a dance. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't dance. She didn't know how to. She'd make a fool of herself.

She sighed and took off the overcoat. It was hot here and there was no need to wear the coat.

She looked around and found a counter with a few seats that were not occupied. She walked over to the counter and looked around for someone she might know.

The boy whom she had spotted looked nice and she was in mood of a little anecdote at the moment. She wanted to get away from her life, as far as possible.

Her eyes met the boy and she looked away. It wasn't good. She wasn't herself. She was in a wrong place and had to get out of here.

"Do you want to order?" she heard a girl's voice. She turned around and saw a young woman standing on the other side of the counter looking at her.

"Me?"

The girl nodded.

"Uh…" Sakura gulped uneasily and looked around.

"Are you waiting for someone?" The woman asked. "It's alright if you don't want to order."

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"No, that's okay." The friendly woman gave her a nod and walked towards the other customers.

Sakura sighed, wasn't she here to have a drink? What was keeping her from having one?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone cleared their throat and extended their hand towards her.

She looked up and saw the same boy who she was eyeing just a few minutes ago. She shook his hand.

"Hi. I'm Ichiki." The boy said and ran the free hand through his brown hair.

"Ee-what?" Sakura asked as she let go of his hand. His name was rather difficult and strange. She had never heard of him.

The boy gave a small chuckle before saying, "It's E-chi-Ke."

"Oh." She was being stupid. She hadn't even introduced herself. "I'm Sakura."

"Nice name." The boy commented and she blushed. Sakura heard the song changed just as the boy extended his hand again and said, "Would you like to dance?"

* * *

A/N: Okay so... how was it? Both Naruto and Sakura in the same club and all... nice na? No seriously.... What is wrong with you guys... Do you all hate me now? *Makes a face* Review people... I hate updating my stories and getting no reviews. Lol! =D


	15. Reality

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: REALITY

"More." Naruto placed the glass on the counter. He was feeling a little dizzy. It was getting hard for him to focus on the objects in front of him.

"Are you sure, sir?" The woman on the other side of the counter asked concerned. "You've had almost three glasses."

"I'm sure." He said almost ruthlessly. He was in no mood for a conversation. The alcohol was doing him good. He couldn't think straight.

The woman sighed and took the glass from the counter and walked away.

He started searching the whole club. There was a force that was telling him that there was someone on the dance floor he should be meeting. His eyes rested on the mass of pink hair falling on the girl's backless back.

The figure looked familiar. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated.

A boy was holding Sakura. They were dancing or maybe _trying _to dance as Sakura kept messing up. What was she doing dancing with someone? It seemed like they were having fun. Sakura was laughing.

Anger started boiling inside him. _What's that punk thinking touching her like that? _

"Here sir." The woman placed the glass on the counter. Naruto turned to it and gulped it down in a single go. The contents burning his throat. The woman stared at him skeptically.

Naruto got up from the seat he had been sitting on and started making his way towards the dancing floor where he had seen Sakura.

"I can't do this Ichiki." Sakura laughed again as she made the wrong move and they both almost fell.

"You're getting better at this." He commented. "Lets try again. First left foot then right. Got it?"

Sakura nodded and tried but the timing was not right. She wasn't concentrating on the beat, only her feet.

She shook her head when she stepped on his feet, "I can't dance."

"Of course you can." Ichiki encouraged. "Left right… left right. It's just as simple as that." He rested his hand on her bare back again and she shivered. Nonetheless, she placed both her hands on his shoulders for support as she stared at her feet trying to get them right.

"That was…" Ichiki stopped in mid-sentence as someone tapped on his shoulder, just inches away from Sakura's hand.

Ichiki let go of Sakura and turned around to face the person. Sakura moved too and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Naruto?" She asked in a whisper. "What are you doing _here?_"

Naruto didn't look at her but just kept glaring at Ichiki who was feeling a little uneasy under his angry glare.

"What are you doing holding her like that?" Naruto asked dangerously, his eyes unfocused.

"Eh?"

"Are you drunk, Naruto?" Sakura demanded holding her nose due to the smell of alcohol.

"You stay out of this." Naruto glared at Sakura for a moment but then looked at the boy standing beside her. "What were you doing, damnit?"

"uh…" Ichiki's expressions become thoughtful as he tried to make out what Naruto was saying. "Dancing?" Ichiki shrugged.

"Why you…?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists trying to keep his temper in control. No one was allowed to touch Sakura.

Sakura seemed to sense the tension. She pulled herself between the two males, turned her head a little in Ichiki's direction and whispered, "Go." Then she looked at Naruto, her eyes narrowed, "Why are you _drunk_, Naruto?"

"humph." Naruto looked away from her. "Like you care."

"Why, of course I do." She relaxed a little as Naruto's expressions calmed down and she was sure that Ichiki was out of sight.

"You do?" Naruto looked at her hopefully. His tone had changed too. He was using baby tone with her now. He started nearing her.

Sakura nodded and backed away a little. _What's wrong with this guy?_

Naruto smiled and then yawned. He sat down on the dance floor and patted the space beside him for Sakura to do the same.

"You… you want me to sit?" She asked doubtful and he nodded. She sighed and sat down beside him. At least he would forget all this when he wakes up tomorrow.

Naruto rested his arm over Sakura's shoulder and she stiffened but didn't back away from him. Why was she suddenly feeling uncomfortable when this was Naruto, her best friend?

There was silence for a few minutes and then Naruto yawned again and brought Sakura towards him. His arm still resting on her shoulder as he placed her head on his chest, "You're sleepy." He was sitting crossed leg. He was far from noticing Sakura's discomfort. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped both his hands on her small figure, hugging her close to him. Even in drunken state he could tell that it felt nice.

Sakura sighed when she felt Naruto snore lightly, his whole weight over her now. She wrapped her hand around him when she was sure that he was asleep and inhaled slowly taking in Naruto's smell. She had never noticed that he smelled so nice.

The position she was sitting in was highly uncomfortable and there was now a new forming pain in her left arm which wasn't healed perfectly yet but she didn't care. She had her best friend when she had thought that she was all alone in this world.

She closed her eyes hugging herself closer to his chest. His hands slipping away from her shoulders now showing that he was unconscious. His head gave a small jerk and he looked around. She looked up at him and he smiled. His eyes unfocused.

He tightened his hold on her. One hand on her back protectively wrapped and the other slowly running through her hair. She had to admit that it felt good.

The pain in her arm was increasing. The left side of her abdomen also hurt a little but she didn't complain rather hugged Naruto tightly.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. The couples around them were slow dancing now, nobody looking at them anymore and she noticed for the first time which song it was.

_Give me a reason, why I'm feeling so blue?  
Every time I close my eyes, all I see is you  
Give me a reason, why I can't feel my heart?  
Every time you leave my side, I just fall apart  
And when you're fast asleep I wonder where you go  
Can you tell me I wanna know…_

Sakura closed her eyes taking in the lyrics of the song as the past month started replaying in her mind. A small smile spread over her face as she snuggled closer to Naruto. He was back and she didn't care if it was for a night only.

A/N: Tell me if the chapter is a little TOO much and I'll change it. *Sigh of relief * finally some NaruSaku, no? Hehe… Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Don't fret, there is going to be some more action in the coming chapters. And yeah, I'm really sorry for the LONG wait but I had to leave, you know… some official stuff and all. At least I updated and a nice update too, no? *looks innocently* Isn't this what you guys were looking for? *Scratches head.*

Yeah, and thanks for the reviews everyone. *Grins*

And yeah, just a quick disclaimer: the lyrics don't belong to me, I'm all clean. They have been taken from the song, 'I miss you'.


End file.
